


Please, Save Her

by ProbablyBread



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Depression, Pain, Self-Harm, i hope it’s okay, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyBread/pseuds/ProbablyBread
Summary: I won’t take up your time, just enough for you to save me.





	Please, Save Her

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn’t see it in the tags this story has a huge Trigger Warning. Self-harm, blood, depression. This is your warning.

“I won't take much of your time, I just want you to see why I did this..it’s as good as I can be. This is it, all that I can be.” She sobbed on her knees, the cement floor of the basement cold and hard. 

The blood ran from her wrists and tears slide down her cheeks as she glared angrily as the ceiling. She knew the only response she’d ever get was heartbreaking, frustrating silence. And yet she took a deep breath and screamed into the dead air around her. 

“Please, save me. Please, save me! I don’t know why you chose this life for me but please,” Nell heard the air ringing around her. 

Flashes of her childhood danced behind her eyelids, that summer, that night. Grabbing the small pocket knife she drew another line across her wrist, the sting taking the memory from her for a split second. 

“I deserve you to turn away from me,” she muttered dejectedly as she watched the blood drip onto the floor. “I’m so ashamed to speak your name. All you’ve done is cover me so gracefully. You’re all I want to be, all I’ll ever need.” She couldn’t hold her sobs back as she pictured her savior in front of her. Smiling so warm and kind down at her. 

“Mom! Save me! From all of this please take me away. I can’t feel happy, please mom! Mommy how could you leave please..please save me..” 

Taking a shuddering breath Nell stood, her tears still flowing swiftly down her cheeks. The room swirled as her blood loss took its affect. “I won’t take much of your time..just enough for you to save me..” 

“Nellie? Where are yo-“ Theo’s voice didn’t even register in Nellie’s head. Theo felt a pit in her stomach seeing her fifteen year old little sister bleeding, begging their dead mother to save her.

“Shirley! Steve! Help, now! Do not let Luke down here.” She called up the stairs and in a flash the two oldest Craine siblings were down the stairs and looking over the youngest. 

“What were you thinking Nellie?” Shirley asked in complete shock taking in the multiple bleeding wounds on the younger girl’s arms. 

“I can’t feel anything but sadness..I just want mommy to save me..” Nell responded quietly her stare was numb as she gazed at the floor.

The siblings worked to call an ambulance and their aunt. Nellie was quickly loaded onto a stretcher and Theo did something she never does. Slipping off her glove she rested her hand on her baby sister’s. It was like a fog or cloud covered all of her emotions and for a split second Theo felt nothing but her sisters despair. She quickly took her hand back and looked into Nell’s eyes. 

“We will solve this, Nellie. We always do.” She whispered. Without another word the youngest Craine was loaded into the ambulance and whisked to the hospital. 

Closing her eyes, Olivia’s smiling face looked at her sweetly. Feeling one last tear slip from her eyes she whispered faintly, “Please, save me..”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Save by Tyler Joseph


End file.
